The basic principle of solid filling coal mining is to use special filling equipment, such as filling coal mining hydraulic supports and porous bottom-dump conveyors, etc., to backfill solid materials, such as gangues and coal ash, etc., into the gob, and thereby integrate comprehensive-mechanized filling technique with conventional comprehensive-mechanized coal mining technique seamlessly. To ensure enough filling space at the working face of filling coal mining, each filling coal mining hydraulic supports must have larger roof support area than ordinary chock-shield hydraulic supports. When the equipment is to be relocated at the end of the mining work at the working face of filling coal mining, filling coal mining hydraulic supports require a larger support removing channel as compared with ordinary chock-shield hydraulic supports; in addition, a wide-span finishing cut of working face where the roof is suspended will be left after the equipment is relocated. Ensuring smooth removal of filling coal mining hydraulic supports and providing temporary and reinforced support for the suspended roof at the finishing cut during the support removing process has direct influences on safe and efficient equipment relocation from the working face; in addition, after equipment relocation, providing effective and permanent support at the finishing cut is one of the key factors that have important influences on the control of overlying roof movement and surface subsidence during solid filling coal mining.